


Maybe

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Room of Requirement, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Secret relationships are never easy, especially when it's between two guys that are meant to be enemies.





	Maybe

Harry never expected secretly dating was going to be so difficult. It was the small things that were beginning to add up that really bothered him, like the fact he couldn't talk to Draco nicely or even look at him with kindness in public. To everyone but themselves they were mortal enemies and Harry wished everyone could know they were anything but. He wanted to hold Draco's hand and flirtatiously whisper in his ear during class. He wanted to be public but he knew that Draco was scared to do so. 

Draco's friends weren't exactly open to him dating anyone who wasn't a pureblood. The idea to them was unnatural like a relationship between a cat and a dog. Pansy kept making snide comments when ever Draco gave half-bloods and muggleborns a second glance. With those glances now solely on Harry it would've been a miracle she if she hadn't noticed.  
'Draco he's a half-blood'  
'Draco he hangs around mud bloods and blood traitors'  
'Draco he's the chosen one for merlins sake'

She was right but it hadn't stopped Draco. They met up every night routinely in the room of requirement, spending their nights talking and often times beyond that. Draco knew how much Harry yearned to tell everyone, for them to be open about what they hid behind closed doors but the idea made his heart beat out of his chest, a bird trying to escape the cage that was his ribs. The Slytherin house wasn't welcome to those who viewed blood purity differently. A bottle of poison within a collection cures. His parents would be anything but pleased, his name would be burned from the family tree and he would surely be kicked out. He told Harry that he just wasn't ready.

Harry looked longingly across the potions classroom, ignoring the nagging voice in his head telling him that Snape would catch on. Who cared if Snape caught on? What could Snape really do about a blooming romance between two students? Nothing according to Harry. Draco did look good whilst he sweat over his cauldron, it was a particularly gruelling potion and he was taking a risk focusing more on his boyfriend. It seemed to be more than just a risk as his potion began to expand and reach the brim of his cauldron. It grew by the second and the thick liquid began to plop onto the dungeon floors. The only plus side was the fact it wasn't burning through anything, it was just a gloop on the floor, a mess he would have to clean up.

'ten points from Gryffindor for your incompetence Mr Potter, maybe next time you'll choose to pay attention' Snape snapped  
Harry groaned as he went to fetch things to clean up.

Snape left him to clean up on his own leaving the classroom for some free time, Draco stayed behind taking a rag from the desk and getting down on his knees.  
'Am I just that distracting?'  
Harry glared at the smirk that adorned Draco's slim face.  
'Clearly'  
'I'm surprised Granger hasn't figured out yet, you're being anything but subtle'  
'I've been telling them your up to something and I'm just keeping an eye. It's a great way to get away with staring'  
'Good thing you didn't put the unicorn horn in this shit would've been so much worse'  
'It's still pretty crap'  
'Next time concentrate'  
'But your just so attractive' Harry jokingly whined  
'I'll just make sure to give myself some fake warts next time, those can be pretty hideous'  
'definitely'

It probably took half the time with Draco's help to get rid of the potion. Probably a little more considering the mucked around for ten minutes. They parted ways as soon as they reached the door taking different routes to the Great Hall. Harry got there first taking a seat beside Ron and across from Hermione. The pair were arguing over some obscure wizarding game which Ron had one in, Hermione swore he cheated, Harry believed it was their twisted way of flirting.  
'How was overtime down in the dungeons?' asked Ron  
'Snape left thankfully and the potion wasn't to terrible to clean up, it did have a dodgy smell though'  
Hermione gave him a disapproving look  
'If you weren't so obsessed with figuring out what Malfoy is up to it wouldn't have happened. What could he be plotting during potions Harry?'  
'An easy way to create explosives'  
Hermione threw her spoon at him which he narrowly dodged.  
'Be serious Harry, if you really believe he's up to something then fine but today it looked like you could drool over him at any second'  
'Yes the attractive attributes of Draco Malfoy, let me start with his personality - a foul mouthed git' Harry wished he didn't say that, he wished his friends could know that he was in fact drooling over a particularly handsome, hardworking Draco Malfoy

-

As the night drew on he awaited the loud snores of Ron before he left the dorms invisibility cloak in hand. He snuck out to the room of requirement, avoiding the Professors that roamed the corridors during the night as well as Filch and Mrs Norris. Each night had its own challenges, different teachers who would dish out different punishments depending on how good your excuse was. Harry had mastered lying on the spot. Finding himself many reasons for wandering the corridors at night. A common one being sleep walking.

Draco was already in the room of requirement giving Harry a weak smile when he entered.  
'You took longer that usual' Draco commented 'I've been waiting for an hour or so'  
'Ron was pretty restless tonight, that and Filch wouldn't stop prowling the one corridor I needed to get through'  
Draco gave Harry a knowing look before he shuffled around a bit in his seat trying to get comfortable.  
'Harry what if we told a couple of people. Just a couple of close friends, not enough for it to spread but enough so we don't have to be so secretive'  
A smile spread across Harry's face, this was greatly unexpected.  
'Are you sure?'  
'Positive'  
Draco tried to give Harry a reassuring grin but it came out more forced like he was straining against a frown.  
'You don't seem very sure'  
'I doubt Granger and Weasley are going to mouth off to anyone'  
Harry was unconvinced.

Draco had always been dead against the idea of even mentioning it to somebody. Harry had given up on asking if he could tell anyone because the night always ended it a fight. Draco's voice would raise a couple octaves as he told Harry all the concerns he had about it, all the reasons it would be disastrous. Harry sometimes wondered if he was being overly dramatic.

Draco budged up and they both squeezed onto the spacious looking armchair (which wasn't quite as spacious once they were both on it). Draco was slightly on top of Harry playing around with his messy locks, intwining them in his slim fingers.  
'So tomorrow I'll tell them both and we'll come here round 12ish and I'll tell you what's going on' Harry planned  
'Or Weasley will give me a black eye because I've seduced his best friend'  
Harry scoffed.  
'You seduced me? Hardly'  
'Well the chosen one certainly didn't seduce me'  
'I think the chosen one certainly did seduce the slytherin prince'  
The pair burst out laughing, it was a break from the seriousness that had begun the night. 

They went to bed around 4am both shattered. Tomorrow they would be grasping at any caffeine they could get their hands on, that and looking for someone with a pick me up potion. 

Harry snuck back to the dorms cloaked in invisibility whilst Draco used a short term charm he had learned earlier that year at home. Harry reached Gryffindor tower easily, even Flich had seemingly retired to bed. He did however get a scolding from the fat lady who demanded to know where he was going every night at such late hours. He finally caved and told her it was for a secret love escapade, she gave out a quiet school chuckle before allowing him into the dorms.

He walked up to his dorm almost silently skipping the especially creaky steps. He opened the door to reveal a very much awake Ron Weasley with his arms folded across his chest.  
'And where might you have been?' Ron resembled his mothers tone, something Harry had never heard up until then and was unlikely to forget  
'Just a walk'  
'A walk for four hours?'  
'The moon look especially good tonight'  
'It's cloudy Harry, where in merlins name have you been? The truth'  
'In the room of requirement'  
'Why?'  
'Draco Malfoy'  
'What would be in that room that could help you against Malfoy?'  
Ron was begun to get antsy, his fingers playing with his sleeves  
'Nothing, I was with Draco'  
'Why on Earth would yo-'  
'We've been dating in secret'  
Ron burst out laughing. Harry shushed him making sure Ron hadn't woken any of their dorm mates up.  
'That is bloody hilarious'  
'I'm serious'  
'Harry even you don't have that bad a taste'

Harry groaned, he hadn't thought about how unbelievable the whole thing sounded. In his head they would just accept it, maybe a bit of being weird for a while but eventual acceptance. He hadn't released how naive that was.

'No Ron I mean it, me and Draco are together. I've been meeting with him in the room of requirement for months now, he even helped me clean up that dreadful potion yesterday'  
'Bloody hell Harry'  
Ron's mouth was open wide, any wider and it would get stuck.  
'Could you have picked anyone worse?'  
'I've heard Crabbe was on the market so very much so'  
'Merlin Harry'

Harry wondered if Ron was going to keep saying his name till he accepted it or whether that meant he already had. He hoped Hermione was easier but then again she hated Malfoy after he wrongly called her a mud blood. Though Draco had been better since dating Harry, he no longer discriminated against anyone for their blood and didn't bully anyone unless coaxed into it by his "friends".

'Are you gonna tell Hermione?'  
'Planning to, I was gonna tell you both tomorrow morning, Draco and I discussed it a couple of hours ago'  
'Harry how long has this been going on?' asked Ron his voice suddenly in a more serious tone  
'Months, I haven't counted. Draco probably has. He was too scared to tell anyone, said you would give him a black eye'  
This got a laugh out of Ron breaking the tension in the air.  
'Malfoy is scared of getting a black eye from me' He paused to wheeze in-between his words 'that's gold'  
'Can we carry this on in the morning?' Yawned Harry 'I'm knackered'  
'Right'

They were silent for the most part after that, though Ron did let out a few chuckles before finally falling back asleep. 

-

Ron gave him a look before they left the dorm that said 'If you don't tell her I will' which left no other option in the matter. Harry preferred it came from him because finding out your best friend is dating a boy you found particularly nasty wasn't exactly everyday conversation. That and he doubted Hermione would believe Ron.

'Morning' Hermione smiled she was excited for whatever they had in transfiguration today and neither of them were going to burst her academically run bubble.  
'Morning'  
They sat at the Gryffindor table, welcoming the early morning buzz in the Great Hall.  
'Mione, Harry has something to tell you' Ron kicked him beneath the table  
'About what?'  
'My thriving love life' Harry joked  
'Who is it?'  
'Someone' Ron kicked him again.  
'Someone?'  
'Malfoy'  
It was now Hermione's turn to laugh, hers was a lot softer than Ron's but she was struggling to keep the tears back.  
'Funny' she said composing herself  
Harry groaned once again  
'I'm serious, me and Draco have been spending every night alone in the room of requirement because he wouldn't be public about it and now he's okay with me telling you two'  
'Harry that isn't funny'  
'It's not a joke'  
'How can you like that git?'  
'I just do I guess' Harry felt heat rise to his face as he scratched the back of his head. 

He hadn't anticipated the other emotions that would appear once he told them, all he could think about was the overwhelming relief.

They went to class shortly after, both Hermione and Ron still a little shocked. By the end of the day Harry was being teased about it by the pair but he could still see their underlining discomfort.  
'I know it's not ideal' Harry tried to explain as they retired to the dorms  
'Harry you're head over heels for a git. Not just any git mind you, not you like Draco-fucking-Malfoy'  
'Can you be a little quieter? Draco was iffy about me telling you two'  
'Even more of a reason to tell everyone' Ron muttered under his breath

There was still hate there, whether it was by choice or not wasn't really clear. Ron wasn't bad, in fact he was one of Harry's best friends but at times like these they would always disagree. Harry felt guilty, Draco made a ton of snide comments during their first couple of years at Hogwarts, some that dragged in the whole Weasley family. It was undeniable that Draco had more than his fair share of bad moments but Harry was always willing to look past them as Draco had agreed to be better. Not only for Harry but for those around them.

Harry let the night escape beneath him before grabbing his invisibility cloak once again. Tonight was going to be a good night. It felt like a good night.

His journey to the room of requirement was certainly easier than the night prior, Filch was at the other side of the school by they looks of things and there was no teachers blocking his path. Draco wasn't there when he went through the magic door so he made himself comfortable in the many armchairs that were scattered around. He chose one that was big enough to fit both the boys, Harry had always enjoyed being close to Draco. 

Draco took his time before entering with a weary smile. Tonight the teachers had swarmed the dungeons after someone was loose-lipped about a rather large selection of alcohol, it had been a 7th year student who was planing a birthday celebration for their girlfriend. 

'How did it go?'  
'How did what go?' Harry gave Draco a faux look of confusion  
'Don't start that crap, what were your friends reactions?'  
'Shock mostly, Ron isn't going to punch you if that's what you're worried about'  
'I wasn't worried' Draco lied before joining Harry on the chair letting his head lean against Harry's chest. 

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's usually tidy hair, the commotion had clearly ruffled his feathers a little. It was soft like running his hands through strands of silk. Draco clearly liked it leaning in closer and shutting his silver eyes.  
'Thank you' Harry murmured into Draco's ear  
'For what?'  
'Letting me tell them, I knew you weren't exactly ready. I guess I was selfish'  
'You weren't selfish, you were just helping get over the bridge I wasn't quite ready top cross'  
'Maybe'

Harry planted a loving kiss against Draco's forehead before resting his head against Draco's. Both exhausted they fell asleep together, sleeping together in the most innocent way.


End file.
